Forks Can Be Harmful
by silverhorizon
Summary: She never thought the plan would backfire so badly. Or that she would lose everything, just like that. That's where Jack comes in. Enter Sophie Gold, a theif with a passion for sailing who chanced to rob the wrong person. (WARNING: deals w rape)
1. Disoriented

A/N A bit of fun with this story.  Ok, I only own Hope and her crew and ship, nothing else.  Happy now? (Nod your head) 

            Jack's POV:

            When I awoke I was in a dark room and had no idea where I was.  My first guess was a jail of some sort, but I did not think so... even jail's had a bit of light.   I then realized that the ground was rocking slightly... obviously I was on a ship.  I groaned when I realized I had a bit of a headache... quite obviously a hangover.  I then suddenly thought that if there was something in the room with me, they would now know I was awake.  Sure enough, I soon heard a voice.  It sounded feminine, but how was I to know, I had a hangover.  

            "Well, well, it looks as if the famous Captain Jack Sparrow has finally decided to grace us with his presence."    

            I realized I was sitting and tried to stand up, but found that I was bound to something... was it a chair?  I couldn't think straight, nor could I see anything.  

            "Why the need to keep me in the dark?" I tried to ask, and I was cut off.  

            "I suppose you're right... James, the lantern."  

            At the next moment, a soft light filled the room, and I took the opportunity to look around.  I was obviously in the dining room of a ship... which I did not recognize.  I was sitting on a chair bolted to the wall, and my hands were bound to the seat.  In front of me was a large table, and several more seats, and off to one side was a galley.  I looked at the people in the room.  There were three men, one of them sort of small, and against the door off to my right was a girl, sitting in a chair against the door at the far end of the room.  Her red hair was framing her face, hat covering her features, arms folded across her chest.  I smiled.  As long as there were women around, there was my own charm to set me free.  

            I turned my attention back to the three men, and studied their faces.  The two taller ones looked weary and windswept.  So did the shorter one, only he looked much younger.  He spoke, again in that strange voice. 

            "You're probably wondering why you're here.  I would just like to start off saying that we are not enemies of yours.  But until you show a reason to be, we are not your friends.  In a tight spot, we will not hesitate to abandon you.  Is that understood?"

            "Aye," I began.  "Where is your Cap-" But I was cut off again.  

            "I am the captain of this ship, The Red Diamond." Said the short one.  I was surprised.  This young lad, command a pirate ship?  Obviously they were pirates, the way they were dressed and their effects... and the lass in the corner wasn't wearing a skirt.  The short one continued.  

            "You were brought here because of my reasons, which will be revealed to you soon enough."  The lad paused, as if waiting for a comment from me.  

            But when I opened his mouth, I was cut off again.  

            "I have women on my ship which you will respect.  You will respect me.  You will listen to orders.  **YOU WILL NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, TOUCH MY HELM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**.  You will do your share of work.  You will either sleep in the brig..." Jack could see a smile.  "Or you will make do with sleeping in the cramped cabin, which I'm afraid is the only empty cabin we have at the moment.  You, in turn, will be treated with a fair amount of respect, as a fellow captain deserves.  You will not ask me questions, and you will not mock me in any way.  Is that clear?"  

            Jack sighed.  "Why can't I just return to me own ship?" He asked.  

            "Well... I mean, don't ask questions!  You will learn about that at some other time.  For now, I believe introductions are in order.  James..." 

            But the man at the Captain's side was way ahead of the boy, already unbinding my hands.  I stood up, rubbing my wrist, and found that I was about as tall as the man, James, about 5 inches taller than the captain.  I was sure this meant that I had more authority.  But the captain's next move changed my mind.  

            The boy stepped forward and took off his hat, holding out his hand, and I discovered that this boy was a she.  You never mess with female pirate captains, no way, not wise.  I would not, in any way, be able to take control of this ship.  

            This girl was thin and tanned, but I could see she was strong.  Her eyes were a grayish blue, but they were hard and cold, like ice.  She would be hard to break.  Her black hair was stringy and thin, and it fell a little below her shoulders, hanging about her face in an unattractive way.  She was small, but I could tell already how much power she had over her crew.  No mutinies in this bunch.  And this was not the type of women I see in my bed, either. 

            "I am Captain Hope Raven." She told me, shaking my hand firmly.  "This is Marcus..." She gestured to one of the men, with red hair and shallow green eyes.  "And this is James..." The other man, that had unbound me, looked at me.  He had dark eyes... a little bit creepy, but the first thing I noticed was he had a scar across his cheek.  

            The Captain must have noticed my questioning stare, because she reminded me 

            "I said no questions, Sparrow.  I won't ask about you, you won't ask about me.  Understood?"  I nodded.  She showed her approval.  "I will say this again... you will touch none of the females on this ship, including myself, unless, of course, you want to spend a little bit of time all by yourself on an island."  She turned around and started to walk toward the girl against the wall, who stood up.  They talked quietly for a moment, and I finally saw the girl's face.  

            She was definitely prettier than Captain Hope.  Her eyes were set, blue like Hope's, and determined, like her mouth, and she had a light reddish hair, sort of a strawberry blonde.  Her hat was at an angle, and her hair was tied back, but very windswept, and though I could not hear their conversation, her expressions showed anger.  And frustration.  She kept throwing nasty glares at me.  And it ended with Hope looking back at me, and then angrily turning back to the girl, and then the girl nodding and staring at her feet.  Finally Hope motioned for me to come over.  James and Marcus escorted me.  

            "Captain Sparrow," She did not even wait for me to acknowledge her acknowledging me.  "This is my sister, Luna.  She will show you to where you will be staying.  And she will be NICE." She said, throwing a sharp look at the girl, Luna, who looked at her feet.  

            Luna's fist's curled, and I could see anger hidden beneath her eyes, but she simply sighed and motioned for me to follow.  Which I did do.  But I didn't unleash any charm.  I had the feeling this girl did not like me.  But I did try to make small talk.  Maybe I could be her friend.  

            "The captain is your sister?" 

            "Yes.  Don't ask questions."  She answered, obviously irritated.  

            "I take it you don't like me." I told her, hoping it wouldn't sound like a question.  

            "No.  I really love you.  I will jump into bed with you, first chance I get." She said sarcastically, opening a door and looking in to it, muttering something.  

            Oh, I love sarcasm.   It's perfect for witty remarks.  Well, almost perfect.  

            "Well, that'd be very kind of you, love, but I think we should start out just being friends." I told her, flashing my famous grin, which she did not see, since she was not looking at me.  

            She whipped around and before I knew it, her dagger was at my throat.  

            "I am not your 'love' you cocky arrogant, irritating, annoying, womanizing bastard.  And I am not your friend.  My stupid sister just had to bring you onto this ship because she admired your eccentricity and she is so weak that she needs your help dealing with something I could handle with my eyes closed." She closed her eyes for a moment, and then turned around and sheathed her dagger, but this time I heard her mutter, "I would've made a better captain.  Father should've left this boat to ME.  I don't have to take orders from miss I-am-your-captain, do-as-I-say."  She muttered this under her breath, but Jack heard her loud and clear.  And it was very clear that there was some jealousy between sisters.  Not a good thing...

            Luna walked slowly from the galley to another row of cramped rooms.  I noticed one was padlocked shut, and one of the looked quite a bit larger than the rest.  Probably captain's quarters.  One had several men inside, and one had a few women inside, chatting excitedly.  Finally, Luna led me to the very last room, which was very cramped, with only room for a medium sized bed and about another foot of room between that and the door.  I realized as I inspected the room, that Luna had left and gone into the room with the women in it.  I then felt weariness overtake me, and I took off my hat and effects and jacket, boots too, and nearly collapsed into the bed in which I would be spending the next few weeks in.  

            When I awoke, I noticed there was a small table jammed into the space between my bed and wall.  On the table was a tray loaded with a few dried things, some jerky, and... Fresh bread.  Great!  It had been a while since I had had anything but hardtack.  I ate quickly, but then curiosity overcame me, and I walked out onto the deck.  I could see people, men and women, running around doing various tasks that were given to them by... Luna.  For a moment, I was afraid that in the time that I had been asleep, there had been a mutiny.  

            I asked Luna about it, and she laughed, a cold sound, and told me that I would be expected to perform my duties starting tomorrow.  

            "But the captain said she wants to speak with you before then.  I do not suggest you go to her now, though.  She is asleep in her quarters, and will not like it if you burst in on her.  Yes, she needed sleep, definitely, since she hasn't slept since we cast off from Tortuga"

            But my sense of curiosity got the best of me.  I wanted to see her quarters too, and I was sure I could be totally silent.  

            I remembered the large room I had seen, and I went to it, opening the door softly.  But it creaked slightly, and I cursed myself.  

            The room was fairly spacious.  It had a large, comfortable bed and a dresser with a mirror over it.  In one corner was a desk, and on the desk was a few papers and a writing case, and... a few jewels.  

            The room was very messy and lived-in, like mine.  Clothes were all about, and even a few feminine garments were lying in little piles on the floor.  I could see on her dresser lay so beads and bangles, as well as some jewelry.  Her effects were lying against one wall, but I noticed with a little discomfort that her gun was not with them.  First, I looked at her, lying there on her bed.  She was sleeping peacefully, and very scantily dressed, but I noticed that her covers were wrapped carefully around her, almost done that way on purpose, so that I could not see anything worth seeing, except for the deep red covers, no doubt bought for the RED diamond.  I looked at her face, at her short hair, and decided that my first impression had been wrong.  She was not pretty, not at all.  But her eyes made you suspect that she knew something about you that you were hiding, even when they were shut.  I had the sneaking suspicion, for a moment, that she knew I was in her room, spying on her, but then it was gone.  Quite a shame, it was, that she was not pretty, because she seemed to have every other characteristic needed for living.  Not that you have to be pretty, but it can be useful if you're a pirate, especially a female, because men are easy to handle.  I looked around the room again, remembering where I was.  

            Then, I walked over to the desk and looked at her little jewels, a ruby and some jewelry encrusted with diamonds.  Then I turned to her dresser, and looked at the beautiful wood.  This dresser was expensive... probably stolen.  Something caught my eyes in the little mirror above the dresser.  I saw my own face, and then felt something pressed against my temple.  The end of a gun, its silver flashing from the light coming through the window.  I could see it in the mirror.  I turned around and found myself face to face with Captain Hope.  Her red sheet was wrapped tightly around her, but she was a little flushed.  She sounded more than a little annoyed, and was angry. 

            "I am a very light sleeper, Captain.  I heard you the moment you stepped into my room.  I do not suggest that you try doing this again.  It is a bit... I don't quite trust you.  Are we understood?"  I nodded, hoping she would put the gun down.  

            She did not.  She pointed it toward the door of her room.  

            "You will leave right now.  In ten minutes, come back to this room.  Knock before you enter."  I left quickly.

            I wasn't sure what else to do, so I just stood by the door and waited.  I waited for a while.  I heard sounds behind the door, soft sounds, the rustling of clothes, jingling of beads or trinkets, the soft footsteps of someone who carries himself lightly.  I finally heard a sigh, so I knocked on the door.  

            "Come in, Sparrow." She said from inside.  She sounded bored.  When I walked in, I saw she was sitting on a chair in a corner, her hat covering her forehead, but not her eyes or face.  She looked a bit mysterious... creepy.  Powerful.  

            "I'd like to make a few things clear, Captain Sparrow.  Um... can I call you Jack?  It would be much easier, and between the two of us... you know, what do you think?"  

            "Jack is fine." I urged her on.  

            She motioned to a chair.  I sat down.  I had the feeling she was going to take a while to get to the point.  She sighed.  

            "You have to understand, Jack.  You're replaceable.  That won't change, no matter how you sweet-talk.  I need your help, but I can just as easily get some other famous pirate.  It's not that hard, just pay somebody to dope them with alcohol."  She paused and looked up at me, and I swear she could see right through me.  It was unnerving.  I did not like this woman.  And now I knew how she had gotten me on her ship... drugged rum. 

            "I need your help, Jack.  I have been having a bit of trouble lately with my crew.  There will be a mutiny soon... I can feel it.  The only reason they've done nothing to me yet is because they believe that I have magical powers or something.  They are cowards."  She looked up at me again, and gave me a smile.  "But you know already about this, do you not?  I know Luna spoke to you... if not about the mutiny, then perhaps a bit about sibling rivalry?"

            She was scaring me.  She knew that Luna would tell me about the mutiny, so she had Luna take me to the room.  

            She laughed, a clear sound, when she saw the look on my face.  

            "I predict and plan, just like you, Jack.  Don't look so surprised."  

            "Anyway, I need your help.  I know that my crew will do nothing about me for a while; at least until you are gone... they are even more scared of you.  But my sister... she is foolish and jealous, and I think that will get her in trouble." She threw me a sharp look.  "I am not going to kill my own sister, Jack.  I need you to do something about her." 

            I was a bit... taken aback.  Did she want me to kill her?  What was I supposed to do?  

            "What do you want me to do?" 

            She was surprised.  "I don't care.  Come up with something.  Anyway I really need you here, also, to find out why my crew feels so threatened by my presence, or is Luna telling them lies about witchcraft?"

            I did not ask her what she meant.  I was pretty sure I knew why her crew hated her... she was scary.  A bit like me, only small, and feminine... not quite as cocky and irking, either.  I was still not sure if I wanted to do this... then again, what choice did I have?  "I want you to swear one more thing, Sparrow;" she stopped and paused.  I signaled for her to go on.  "Do not, ever, even try to steer this ship or tough my helm, and don't captain my ship, savvy?  Swear.  On your honor, please.  As a pirate.  And please do not break this promise."  Her eyes were begging me.  I wondered why it mattered so much to her.  

            "I swear." I said simply.  She looked as if she did not think I understood exactly what she was asking.  

            "Tell me about how you got his ship." I asked her; curious as to what she would say.  She looked angry.  

            "Don't ask me questions.  I don't dwell on the past."  She thought for a moment.  "I need to you take morning watch, and... No, just morning watch.  Luna will tell you more about our bell system... I think.  I've put her in charge for awhile, and she is simply soaking it up; control, I mean."

            I left as soon as I could.  

            Captain Hope Raven.  I had never heard of anyone like her.  I was not sure if she knew how intimidating she was... I kept thinking that the mutiny would happen before she knew it. 

            What's she hiding in her past? 

            I walked up onto the deck and watched Luna stand in front of the wheel.  She obviously desired greatly to be Captain... she was eyeing the helm fondly and ran her fingers lightly over it.  She would every once in awhile bark out some order, but in between she would admire the ship and the sea.  

            She really was a very pretty little thing... taller than her sister, but then again, she was sharp with me, like she wanted no part of my fascinating life.  I watched her brush her hair back from the wind, and then turn the wheel just slightly, and then she looked up, and caught sight of me staring at her.  She appeared to be very angry, and beckoned me forward.  

            I stepped forward fearlessly, not really aware that she was mad.  

            "You enjoying the view, Sparrow?" She asked between gritted teeth, her eyes, which resembled Hope's, bore into me, but were nowhere hear as creepy as the Captain's.  

            "Yes indeed, it's beautiful."  I told her.  I felt that she may have softened a bit, but then she said

            "Don't waste your flattery, Sparrow, you won't get anywhere."  She turned away, but not before I heard her mutter "It would probably work better on my stupid sister anyhow, that slut..." 

            Luna really had a very big problem with her sister.  I thought of how I could word my next sentence.  

            "You know anything about a mutiny?" I saw her stiffen.  "Captain seems to expect one.  But I just say, can't wait to get rid of her.  Bit scary, her eyes are."  Luna seemed to relax.  

            "I agree totally.  Did you know she was accused of witchcraft?  Three times?"    "Really." I said, trying to sound interested.  Luna lowered her voice.  

            "There will be a mutiny.  I won't say when, and I won't say whom, and I won't say who's in charge.  In fact, we've done a round robin.  But if you mutter a single word to the captain, I'll make you wish you were dead."

            "Oh, I'd never wish that." I told her cheerfully. 

            "I think you might if your goods were cut off."  She told me threateningly.  

            I left quickly.  

            A round robin?  Hmmm... That could mean trouble.  No, that definitely means trouble.  The round robin, an oath signed by the crew to overthrow the captain, in a circular format so that no one appears to be in charge of the thing, so anyone can get blamed.  

            But I could not tell the captain.  I was a bit scared of Luna, I admit, and I was scared of the captain.  Even so, I had more faith in the captain than Luna; Luna hated me, I knew it.  But Luna said the captain Hope... admired my eccentricity.  

            Then again, Luna lies.  Luna is full of hate and rumors.  Hope only needs me for her own purposes.  

            I wondered why the crew was so full of hate for her.  Besides her being creepy.  An untold story. 

            I wished I knew of their past.  It could help me solve this mystery.  I decided to ask... Hope again.  I didn't dare ask any of the crew... they might suspect something.  

            I went to her cabin, and knocked lightly on the door.  

            "Yes?  Come in..." A voice said from inside.  Hope.  I walked in and found her standing by her desk.  She was scribbling something on a paper on the wooden surface.  When she saw it was me again, she crumpled the paper into a ball and threw in into a bag by the wall.  

            "Captain Hope, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your past.  I think it would help me, and I know you said..." 

            "No." She said, her eyes digging into me, as if to say 'is-that-all-you-have-to-say?' 

            "But I bet if I knew something I could help you find out why your crew hates you." I reminded her.  

            She pondered this.  

            "No." She said, turning away from me.  

            "Please?" I practically begged her.  (I didn't of course.  Captain Jack Sparrow does not beg.)  

            She shook her head and took out another piece of paper.  She began writing on it.  I watched the ink begin to take shape on the page with fascination.  

            "Are you still here?" She asked me, obviously irritated.  

            "Oh, no.  I left five minutes ago." I told her, edging toward the door. She turned and faced me, and I stopped moving.  

            "Sit down." She gestured to a chair.  I sat uncomfortably on the chair and squirmed a bit until she started to speak.  

            "My father was a pirate.  My mother was too.  Simple as that... I had a good childhood, being the oldest sister.  My younger sister, Luna, and my younger brother, Nathaniel, were not always given things as I was, because they were younger.  They were uncommonly jealous.  One day, they attempted to kill me.  They killed my mother instead, having mistaken me for her.  My father loved me so much... he sent me away, where they could not harm me, where I could not be harmed.  I was sent on a ship to London, but pirates attacked the ship.  Horrible pirates, nowhere near as wonderful as my father and his crew, took me captive.  But I escaped, and went to Tortuga, where my sister Luna found me.  She took me to my father, and I found out that my brother Nathaniel had been killed.  My father died soon after, but he told me that he had promised Luna that if I did not return, she could have the ship, but as long as I was alive, it would be mine.  And that it was my responsibility to take care of his ship."

            She paused and looked away, at the jewel on her desk.  But I could see a tear glistening on her cheek.  Then she continued.  

            "I was Captain for about two weeks, and everything was going wrong.  I was inexperienced, and did not know how to handle a ship.  I abandoned my crew for awhile., and in that time, Luna captained it for me.  But while I was gone, I made a friend in an old pirate captain, who taught me how to give my own orders.  and to be passionate about what I do.  So I went back to my crew, and I think..." She faltered.  "I think they were all scared of me or something.  Like Luna had told them something, or like I had done something..." 

            "I'll tell ye what ye did." I interrupted her, now understanding.  "Ye abandoned yer crew right in the face of danger!  Backings away from responsibility when they needed a captain.  Regardless of how good you are now, they don't trust you now."

            She was crying, and wouldn't look at me.  They were silent tears, but I felt bad. 

            "I know." She whispered.  "I'm a horrible captain." I held her close to me, whispering to her that it wasn't true, that she was strong and brave, she just needed to get her crew to trust her again, but she tore away from me, as if she was afraid of my touch.  

            "Please leave, now, Jack." She said, and she was no longer crying, she was totally calm.  But her eyes were dull, and I could tell she was in pain.   


	2. Unexpected Mutiny

            Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except Hope and her crew and ship.  

          Hope's POV:

          I waited until Jack was gone, and then wiped the tears from my eyes with a tissue.  Everything was going according to plan... I had made Jack swear that he wouldn't touch my wheel, so that was taken care of, and I had told him enough so that I wouldn't be lying, but not the entire truth.  Of course not.  I left the past behind me, and...

          There was a knock on the door.  Now, who could that be?  Not Jack, again?  I opened the door slowly to find Marcus standing there.  

          "Luna wants you." He said.  I wondered what this was about... but I followed him up on deck.  I couldn't believe Luna wanted to speak to me... I had thought that she would want me to stay in my cabin as long as possible so she could be captain.  Then I noticed that none of my sailors were doing any work.  I took a few steps toward Luna, and felt all eyes on me.  

          "Lun-" Suddenly I understood, and my words were cut off.  Why so soon?  I had not planned on this... no, no, no, it couldn't happen so soon!  I glanced at the small island they were to banish me on, and realized I was having trouble breathing.  I turned back to Luna, and realized someone was tying my hands together.  I tried to reach for my knife, but it was gone.  Everything was gone, except for my pistol.  

          I couldn't find word to say.  I had not expected... this could not be!  My sailors were all cowards!  I had not thought there would be action so soon!  My only thought was... I must follow the plan.  

          "Surely you don't mean for Luna to be captain!" I said to one of my sailors, curiously.  Luna grinned and nodded, but everyone else laughed and said no, they didn't thing she could captain a ship.  Luna turned red and was obviously angry. 

          "Then who will captain this ship?" I asked them.  They all pointed toward Jack, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this.  I was pissed.  

          "DON'T TOUCH MY HELM!" I shouted at him.  His smile disappeared for a moment.  Then he smiled again.  

          "I won't touch it, Luna will.  But I'll give the orders."  

          I felt calmer.  For some stupid reason, when I should have been pummeling his face into the ground, I felt a ton calmer.  

          "Well, that makes me feel so much better." I told him, stepping toward the edge of the ship.  I struggled out of the bindings around my hands, and took a few more steps toward the edge, only to be seized again.  

          "Let her off my ship." Luna said dismissively.  They did not let me off.  

          "Let her off my ship." Jack said, his voice startling me.  I looked up at him furiously.  

          _Sorry,_ he mouthed at me.  I frowned at him, and hoped he could read lips well enough to see my next sentence.  

          _I'll kill you._

He turned away from me, and then I struggled free and dove off the edge of the ship, watching it sail away behind me.  

          JACK'S POV:

          I awoke and found that I was sweating.  I tried to remember the dream I had.  But of course I already knew.  It was what I had dreamed for the past two weeks, ever since I asked to be let off the ship _The Red Diamond, _in Tortuga.  They let me go.  But I could still not help dreaming about when I had helped that mutiny.  I felt terribly guilty.  The poor girl had asked for my help and I had simply laughed at her when she struggled free.  But what could I have done?  If I had stood up for her, I would have been thrown off.  

          I kept hoping that Hope would fulfill her promise to come back and kill me.  Then at least I would know she had lived.  After I had gotten off the Diamond, I had taken a ship to the island that we had left her on.  I did not find her there, but wasn't sure what to think about it.  Was it good, had she escaped?  Or simply been swept away by the sea or something?  

          So now I had nightmares.  

          I was now staying in a bar.  Well, in the inn above the bar, until I could find my Pearl again.  But something told me I wasn't ready to go back to the Pearl.  

          I went downstairs to the bar and ordered a drink.  I certainly wasn't going to go back to sleep, and maybe getting smashed would help.  That was when I heard a familiar voice.  

          "Anybody seen Captain Jack Sparrow?  I'm going to kill him when I find him."  It was a female voice, and I felt the slightest bit relieved when I heard it.  

          I heard someone laugh.  

          "The Captain's always got some wench looking fer him.  Listen, lass, tell me why you want him, and then, when ye find him, tell him he owes me some money." A man said.  I know I did not really owe that man money, but I _had_ paid him to ask that question to anyone looking for me before he told him or her where I was.

          "Well, I'm sorry sir, but you won't be paid back, because when I find him, I really am going to kill him."

          I heard nothing but silence for a moment.  Then the bartender said

          "Well, he's right over there." And I could feel all eyes going to me.  I turned around very slowly so everyone could see my face.  

          I saw Captain Hope standing there, and my god...  I never thought I would be so happy to see someone.  She looked mighty pissed though.  I knew I was going to have to watch myself.  Her eyes, unlike when I had first seem her, were burning a hole through me.  Someone whistled, but she did not tear her gaze off.  Finally, she took a step forward, and then smiled.  

          "Well..." She began.  "Well, Captain... Jack... Sparrow... it seems you owe me a little something." 

          She picked up a glass of rum and took a sip.  

          "And what would that be, love?" I asked her, keeping eye contact.  She swallowed her rum real fast.  Then she threw the glass down on the floor, real hard, so it shattered and little specks of glass flew everywhere.  

          "DAMMIT SPARROW!  You know what it is, and you'd damn well better give it to me!"  Now I was confused.  What the hell did she want?  

          "I'm afraid you'll have to fill me in." I told her, not taking my eyes off her.  

          "AN EXPLANATION WHY YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING WHEN I WAS LEFT ON THAT ISLAND AND INSTEAD SAILED AWAY WITH MY SHIP!" 

          The whole bar was quiet.  I couldn't help but smile.  She had always been so calm before, and now she was just yelling and screaming... it was a great reminder that not everyone can keep perfectly sane.  

          She sighed and sat down next to me.  

          "Bloody hell, Jack.  I know already just why, it's just that... I'm sorry.  My ship is gone, and..." She tried to explain, but I already knew how she felt.  Same way I felt when Barbossa took my Pearl. 

          '"It's alright, love, I get it."   A few people in the bar went back to their business.  I continued the conversation with Hope.  

          "I haven't done anything but feel guilty about leaving you there.  I took a boat to look for you, but... you were gone."  I studied her.  

          If she had been unpretty before, you should have seen her now.  She actually had a little scar across one side of her face, and she looked exhausted.  And she needed to take a bath.  Then again, so did I.  

          "You look terrible..." I told her, hoping she wouldn't be mad, like most women were.  

          "Yeah." She said.  "I haven't gotten much sleep in a while.  I miss the way the sea rocks my bed."  

          I couldn't miss the perfect opportunity.  Oh, it was just too perfect.  

          "I'll rock yer bed for you."  She didn't say anything.  She kept her eyes glued to the table we were sitting at, and I could feel everyone in the bar staring at us again, as if they could sense the tension.  And I felt bad for saying that.  She finally responded, in a not very nice way.  Meaning, a very rude finger gesture.  But she kept her eyes on the table.  

          "Look me in the eyes when you say that, love." I said, frantically hoping I could get lucky and somehow manage to say the right thing.  But no.  She raised her gaze and looked me straight in the eyes, and did the finger gesture again, this time with a flourish. 

          I was at a loss for words.  See, now I did not know what to do.  If the people in the bar found out that I would just let her insult me, my reputation might be ruined.  But I did not want to get in a fight with her.  She seemed to notice my dilemma.  

          "Hmmm, Sparrow, somebody's asking for a fight, or are you just going to give up?"  She asked me, picking up another mug of rum and drinking it.  

          I didn't know what to do.  Me, Captain Jack Sparrow, who always has a plan.  Damn, I didn't have a plan.  

          "Obviously you're giving up." She continued, staring down her nose at me as she finished her mug of rum and ordered another.  I watched her with quiet fascination.  She was drinking quite a lot of rum. 

          "Darling, if you don't stop drinking, you'll faint, and then I'll have to give up my bed fer ye." I told her, knowing that if she fainted, I would carry her upstairs and let her sleep on _my_ bed.  I did not want that to happen.  

          "Oh, shut up, S-sparrow, I won't faint but I want t-to know what you're going to do 'bout my insult.  Or are you just going to stand there and let it pass you by?"  

          I shrugged.  "Not going to hurt you." I told her.  

          "s-sh-sure" She said, finishing another tall mug of rum.  She ordered another.  When it came, she started sipping on it, and I watched with a bit of alarm.  

          "I think you've had enough, love." I said, moving to take it away from her.  She held on tight.  

          "Nope."  She said, and continued to drink.  When she finished, she was swaying a little.  

          "Oohh..." She said, and then fell off her chair.  I looked to see if she had fainted, and found with relief that she hadn't, but she was smiling weakly at me.  

          I realized there was no way she was going to be able to get a room in her condition, so I paid for a separate room for her, and figured she could pay me back in the morning.  Then I helped her up to the room, while she kept looking at me uncomfortably.  

          When we got into the room, I set her down on the bed, and she smiled up at me.  

          "Thanks." She said lightly and hiccupped.   "I really appreciate you helping me." She said lightly, but for some strange reason she didn't sound drunk.  

          "No problem.  I owe you." I told her, and left to go back to my own room.  

          I slept well that night.  

          **Hope's POV:**

          Foolish, Sparrow.  He had fallen for one of my best tricks.  He had bought me a room, and I was all by myself.  I was amazed... I had expected him to let me sleep in his room, but instead he bought me my own.  Oh well, probably he just wanted to sleep in his own bed.  

          For a moment there, before he left, I felt a bit guilty, taking advantage of him.  I was not planning on paying him back.  But he _does_ owe me.  But for just a minute, I had stopped pretending to be drunk, so I could thank him and I think he suspected... 

          Oh well.  I had a place to sleep that was important.  I hadn't slept well lately because I hadn't had places to sleep.  It's that simple.  And because I miss my ship.  

          But I'll get her back.  

          I will find my ship.  


	3. Troubles and secrets

A/N I do not own any of the original characters from POTC but I do own Hope and her crew and ship.  

HOPE'S POV: 

When I awoke in the morning, I felt brilliant.  It had been the first time to get sleep in a very long time.  

            I crept to the next room over, which Jack had said was his last night, and I walked over to his bed.  I watched him sleep for a moment, and then realized he was not asleep… just pretending.  

            "Hi, Jack." I said.  "I know you're awake.  I saw that." His eyes flickered open, and he sat up and looked at me for a moment.  I grinned at him.

            "No hangover?" He asked.  Then I remembered with a jolt that I was supposed to be drunk last night.  Grin disappeared.  

            "I… Well, I… don't get hangovers.  I mean, no, uhhh… my… head hurts." Jack was looking at me skeptically.  

            "You weren't drunk, were you?" He asked.  I grinned.  

            "It worked, didn't it?" He rolled his eyes.  

            "I'm sort of broke though… seeing as how I've been** stuck on an island for 5 days **and didn't get a chance to pick up some poor soul's purse.  Well, you owe me anyway."  I continued, enunciating to make him feel guilty.  He interrupted.  

            "I thought we decided that there was nothing I could have done."  He put in.  I pouted.  

            "Well, I still can't pay you back." I put a sickly sweet tone in my voice.  "Thanks for the room, Jack."  

            I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, and down into the bar.  I put some coins on the table, because the bartender had said I had forgotten to pay for those drinks last night.   Then I just walked out, and down the street, trying to make another plan.  What could I do now?  The mutiny had ruined everything… my whole plan, and now… I was plan less.  I racked my brain.  

            Well, my old plan was down in the trashcan; even though Jack had sworn not to touch my helm, he had sailed away with my ship, so I had to think of something new.  

            "Hope?  Wait." I heard a voice behind me, and knew it was Jack.  What did he want now?  I already told him I didn't have any money.  I turned slowly to see him walking at a fast pace to catch up with me.  

            "Where are you going?" He asked.  I groaned. 

            "Look, I don't need you following me around, regardless of what you think."  

            He looked at me funny.  

            "What?" I said, irritated.  

            "Well…"

            "Yes?" I asked him again.  

            "Um…"

            "I don't have all day…" I continued impatiently.  

            **"Will you just let me talk?" **Jack spat at me in a not very nice tone.  

            I was startled.  Well, if he was going to be mean, then no, I would not let him talk.  

            "If you're going to be unfriendly, then no, you can't speak to me." I told him coldly, and then turned around and kept walking, hearing his footsteps behind me.  

            "Ok, love, I'm sorry, but what I wanted to say is, I still feel bad about leaving you on that island, and I would like to help you get your ship back."  

            I turned to look at him.  It was really sweet that he wanted to help, but… 

            He would just get in the way.  None of my plans ever work out if someone else is involved.  

            "Thanks for the offer, Jack, but I have plans to make, and I can't depend-"but I couldn't finish because he cut me off. 

            "You can depend on me!  I would feel much better if I could help.  Besides, the world isn't right when there's a captain without their ship." 

            He just looked so eager I couldn't say no.  

            "Fine." 

            "Great!  Now, I think I can work out a plan if…"

            "**_I_ come up with the plans." **

            "Oh- right, right.  Where are we going?"  

            I grinned at him.  "**_My_** house."  

            "YOU HAVE A HOUSE?" Jack asked, obviously a little irritated.  I couldn't come up with a reason why.  

            "Of course I have a house!"  I said to him.  

            "But… what about all you said about your past, and… was that all lies?"  

            "Oh, not lies." I told him.  "Just… y'know, stretched truth."  

            He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.  "Would you mind filling me in a little before we go into you house, so I know what to expect?"

            "Oh, I'll be delighted to!"  I told him, stopping for a moment to check where we were, and then I kept walking.

            "You see, I grew up in a whorehouse."  Jack waited for me to continue.  

            "Yes?"  He asked, urging me on.  

            "Well, that's where we're going."  I told him. 

            "Well, what about all the other stuff?  All lies?"  

            "No."  

            "Well, what then?"  

            "What nothing!" 

            "Aren't you going to tell me?"  

            "Nope."  I stared at him hard, and he went quiet.  

            "What?" I asked him confused.  What did I do?  

            "Nothing." He said, and turned away quickly.  I was upset.  Was I really that scary?  

            I waited a moment.  He didn't say anything.  I waited a little while longer.  Was he really this stupid?  Or just distracted?  And then…

            "Wait… You grew up in a **_WHOREHOUSE?"_ I grinned.  I had been expecting this comment for a little while.  **

            "Well, it wasn't really that bad.  You get used to it."  I glanced at him.  "And then again… there was never really a time when I didn't know what sex was… nobody ever tried to shield me from it."  

            Jack looked as if he just though of something.  

            "Um… darling…"

            "Yes?"

            "Were you ever… a… you know… pleasurable company?" 

            I laughed.  Did he seriously think I could be a whore?  Besides the fact that I am too small, I'm not exactly _beautiful_, so y'know, that occupation would be hard.  He seemed to realize this too.  

            "No."  I told him firmly.  

            But there was something nagging at the back of my mind… the way he had looked at me when I stared at him.  I had to ask…

            "Do I scare you Jack?  Tell the truth, please."  He looked at me, and for a moment, I thought he was going to lie.  But I was being totally serious.  I had never realized I was that intimidating!

            "Yes." He said quietly.  

            I sighed.  I wasn't sure what to think.  

            "No, no, no, love, it's a good thing.  People will do what you want; don't you think it's useful?"  I smiled weakly at him, so he would shut up.  He got the hint.  

            He was quiet for a little while.  The silence was unbearable.  Then, I found the house, and I walked in and tapped on the door.  

            **JACK'S POV:**

            A woman with dark hair and eyes answered the door.  She said something in French.  I wasn't sure what to say, But Hope did.  She said… something else in French.  The woman smiled, and then shooed us inside.  But then she disappeared somewhere.  I looked down the hall, and saw lots of doors.  Somebody screamed softly, a strange sound.  I drew my sword on instinct, but Hope grabbed my hand away from it and smiled at me. 

            "You're French?" I muttered to her.  She shrugged.  

            "Actually, I don't think so.  But my mother likes French and loves to speak it, so I grew up knowing.  Kind of funny isn't it."

            But she didn't sound like she thought it was very funny.  She looked around for a moment, and then dragged me over into a room.   At first I thought… something, and I panicked, but then I realized that the room had a table in the middle, and the woman who had answered the door was sitting at it, humming softly while pouring some amber liquid into a glass.  She smiled and held it out to me.  

            "Rum?" She said.   I was surprised to hear her speak English, until I realized with some sheepishness that she had to speak English also if she was going to live in the Caribbean.  

            "Absolutely." I told her, taking the rum and then racking my brain for something in French which I could wittingly say and then charm her somehow.   

            She turned to the woman and smiled.  "Mama, this is Captain Jack Sparrow.  He wants to help me with…"

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  

            "Excuse me for a moment," Hope's mother said. 

            Hope got up and looked out the door of the room.  So did I. There was a woman, obviously a prostitute, standing there talking with Hope's mother.  She was dressed _very revealingly and had red hair.  The conversation was unreadable, but there was a man standing next to her with a big grin on his face.  Next, Hope's mother held up a key, and the redhead took it, and pulled the man down the hall and through a door._

            Hope sat back down.  Her face was expressionless, and she was staring hard at the table and the rum.  Hope's mother walked in, and then she smiled. 

            "I think we need more rum…" She said, going into another room.  

            I like that woman.  

            I had a rather personal question to ask Hope, and I knew she was going to be mad, but I asked it anyway.  

            "Are you untouched, Hope?"  Her eyes shot daggers at me, but she answered.  

            "No."  

            Oh, good.  So I wasn't dealing with a virgin.  Virgins do tend to be good luck with mutinies, but they also tend to lack a lot of experience on how to seduce men.  

            Then again, maybe Hope wouldn't be too good at that either…

            "How many times?"

            "Don't you think this is a bit personal?"  

            "No."

            "Fine.  Once."

            Well, now I was curious.  Once usually meant it was a slip up, or not by choice, or too soon to be breaking virginity.  

            "Did you want to-"  But I was cut off.

            "**DAMMIT SPARROW!****  That's my business!"**

            "Fine, fine." 

            Hope's mother came back in, with a big bottle of rum, which she handed to me.  

            "Hope, sweet heart, where is Luna?"  

            "There was a mutiny, mother."  Hope said coldly.  I wondered why she was being so cold.  

            "Oh." Her mother said and glanced at me.  "Is that why you… and the Captain are here?"  

            "I'm a captain too, mother." 

Her mother shook her head and muttered something.  I didn't quite catch it, but apparently Hope did.  

"What choice did I have, huh mother?  I thought we agreed a long time ago that that was the best solution!"  Her voice was rather loud, and her mother shot a wary glance at me, and then cast a look at Hope that said _please shut up. _

Hope grumbled and sat back in her chair.  Her mother cleared her throat, and there was an awkward silence.  

I looked at Hope.  _Why are we here? I asked her silently.  She shot a look at me as if to say __don't ask._

Her mother stood up.  "You two should probably stay here for a night, just to clear a few things up while I find you another ship…"  Her mother cleared her throat.  "You owe me for this one though, sweet heart, because it's pretty hard to find someone trustworthy to get a ship, and…" 

"You don't have to, mother, I mean, we could always steal one, but I thought you were so insistent on how stealing will send me straight to hell's door, and all that rubbish." Hope interrupted.  Her mother turned red.  

"Right, darling, but all I'm saying is, it may take awhile.  You could just stay here with me…" 

"And do what, mother?" Hope said, obviously irritated.  Her mother mumbled something, but then left the room.  

The second she did, Hope jumped up and ran to the door, which had shut.  

"DAMMIT!" She screamed as she tried the handle, only to find out it was locked.  "OPEN THE DOOR!" 

I was alarmed, and decided not was not the best time to ask questions. She was obviously furious.

"YEAH, THANKS FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME MA, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, _YOU BITCH!"_

Hope slammed her fist against the wooden door, and then closed her eyes and turned around, leaning her back against it and taking a deep breath.  Then she opened her eyes and looked at me before she turned back around to face the door.  

            "She thinks she can keep me away from piracy… thinks she can stop all my stealing, and sailing around… yeah, well, I HATE YOU TOO, MOTHER!  LOCKING THE DOOR WON'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM WHAT I AM!" She yelled the last part, and then kicked the door.  

            I really was alarmed.  I had never seen her lose control of her temper this badly.  Even when she was yelling at me in the bar before, she was alright.  She looked right at me and told me very quietly and seriously;

            "She has no right to decide what I do with my life."  

            I hesitated.  What should I say?  I glanced at the door and discovered that it would easily come undone.  

            "You know, love, we can get out easily."  

            "Yeah," She began, her eyes flashing dangerously "I know, but that's not what bothers me.  She hates me, can't you tell?"  

            "Um…" I wasn't sure what to say.  

            "Ever since she saw I wasn't going to be miss beautiful, she's hated me… she totally loves Luna, you know that too, don't you?  The way she asked about Luna when we first got here!"  Hope was furious.  She glared at the door as if it had bit her.  "Ahh!  I can't stand it!  I'm not going to come back here… ever again!"  

            "Why…" I started to ask.  

            "The reason why we had to come here is because she hates it when I steal, so she makes me come here whenever I lose something so she can buy me it…  I'm just not going to bother anymore.  We'll steal a ship."  

            Hope turned to the door and unsheathed her dagger, sliding it through the crack between the door and doorframe.  The lock clicked and she swung the door open, stepping out and walking to the door impatiently, as if she couldn't breathe while she was still inside.  When we finally got out, she turned around and looked at the old graying house, the paint hanging off in shreds.  

            "I hate you too…" she muttered to nothing.  

            HOPE'S POV:

            I hate her, I hate her, and oh, how I hate her!  How dare she try and control my life?  We already settled a long time ago that it was not my path to be a part of the working class… or sell my body.  Definitely not that.   It wasn't even an option, I'm too small.  And after what I'd been through with the… well, the accident, my father made my mother agree that prostitution was not my thing.  

            "Hope, if you don't mind my asking,-" Jack started to say.  

            "I do." I told him coldly.  

            "Well, I know you do, but I'll ask it anyway.  Was it by choice, your losing your virginity?" 

            "Yes." I lied.  "A stupid choice."  

            He seemed satisfied by this answer.

            "Why does your mother…"

            "I DON'T KNOW, JACK, WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?" 

            "F-fine, alright." 

            There was a very awkward pause and we started walking down the street toward the docks.  

            "We don't want to be on the streets at night, unless you want to have a drink." Jack said.  I did not answer.  

            "Are you okay?"  I didn't answer this either, just hurried in the direction of the docks.  Just then I realized something.  

            I stopped and turned to Jack, and I could feel my face turning red.  

            "Jack…" I began, and he smiled and waited.  

            "I've never stolen a ship in my life." 

A/N Ok, look.  I really like how this story is going so far, but I haven't gotten like… ANY reviews!  (But I'm sure that will change, RIGHT?) Now, if you think the story sucks, tell me.  If you think it's brilliant, tell me.  ANYTHING!  Please!


	4. Secrets and MrGibbs

A/N I own nada, you know the drill, just don't take Hope or her ship. 

            HOPE'S POV:

            I was worried about not being able to steal a ship, but Jack seemed to think it was funny. 

            "No worries, love, because I've _commandeered_ plenty of ships.  All you need to know is that it's never stealing.  Always commandeer, it's a nautical term.  Got it, love?" 

            "Yes, well, knowing about nautical terms won't steal a ship, Jack." I said irritably. 

            "As a matter of fact, it will.  Bu before we steal a ship, I have other matters to attend to…"

            "Where are we going, Jack?"  I asked him as he began to walk away from the docks and toward the city again. 

            "Well, I figured we would want a crew, and since we're already here, I can just ask for some help in that arena from one of my close friends.  If he's still on vacation… he might have signed back onto the Pearl by now.  I hope we can find him."

            "And just who is this… friend?" I asked him irritably. 

            "Goes by the last name… Gibbs."

            If I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out.  But I was not drinking anything, so I would have to make due with stopping dead in my tracks.  Jack stopped and looked at me, and he was confused. 

            "Jack," I said shakily.  "I cannot accept help from someone by the name of Gibbs.  No, way." 

            Jack gave me a confused look. "Well, I'm afraid that we're going to have to, whether you like it or not.  Even if I have to drag you."

            "You have to drag me then." I told him firmly, and took a step back.  Jack sighed and slung me over his shoulder, proceeding to walk down the street.  I got a rather nice view of his arse, but unfortunately I was too distracted to take advantage of it. 

            Finally, we stopped in front of a bar.  "This looks right…"  He muttered and set me down. 

            "I can't go in that bar, Jack."  I told him, staring at the sign. 

            "Well, you're going to have to, because that's the bar Gibbs bought with his savings, and we need to talk to him." 

            "No, you don't understand, Jack.  I CAN'T GO INTO THAT BAR!"

            He lifted me up again and carried me inside, and by that time I was sure that my face was as white as snow. 

            Jack grinned when we got inside, and set me down at the counter.  There was a rather fat and rumpled looking man behind the counter, drinking some amber liquid and talking to a customer. 

            "Gibbs!" Jack said cheerily.  Gibbs came over and proceeded to ignore me as Jack ordered two rum's. 

            "Are you sure you want to start out with two?  I thought you wanted to stay sober while I was on vacation."  Gibbs said, pouring out some amber liquid into two glasses. 

            No was sure I was going to get it.  Oh, no, Jack, what did you get me into? 

            "No, Gibbs, one of them's fer me mate here." And he grabbed my shoulder so I flinched.  I saw the grin on Gibbs's face disappear.

            "You 'ave no business bringing her into my bar, Jack."  Gibbs said quietly.  "I don't want her in here.  OUT!"  Jack looked at me.  I wouldn't look him in the eyes. 

            I just stood up and left, and sat outside the door waiting for Jack. 

            JACK'S POV:

            I felt like there was something I missed.  Why was there such a big problem?  Then again, she had told me that she wasn't allowed in the bar, but had I listened?  Noooo.  I looked at Gibbs. 

            "What did I miss?" I asked him.  He was looking angrily at me. 

            "You have no business with her Jack!  Listen to me, don't mess with that girl, she's trouble!" 

            I shrugged.  "What's wrong with her?" 

            Gibbs looked unhappy, like he didn't want to tell. 

            "If you don't spit it out soon, Gibbs, then I'm going to leave, with her." 

            "Well…" Gibbs paused.  "I really can't tell you, Jack.  All I can say is, you need to be careful.  You get to trust her… and she'll betray you.  Witchcraft, some say, but I don't think so.  See…" 

            "Tell me where you're getting this information.  And why she can't be in the the bar."  I asked him, soaking up every word he said.  He looked uncomfortable, but lowered his voice. 

            "Now, look here captain; she used to be a sweet young thing, but now it's like she was betrayed or something… I don't know what happened, and I honestly can't say, but what I will say is; she killed her own brother, and I told her she wasn't welcome in here anymore.  I ain't seen her since, but I haven't regretted it, because as soon as she left, business has been better.  Don't tell me coincidence, because I won't listen, but that's all I'm saying.  That's all I'm saying."

            What Gibbs said didn't change much… I was still very much in the dark about Hope.  I just nodded and got a quick drink, but looking around the room, I recognized somebody from my crew on the Pearl, and instantly felt better about a lot of things.  We wouldn't have to steal a ship after all.  When I got outside, Hope was standing there waiting. 

            "How'd you know I'd come back?"  I asked her, curious.  Maybe if I knew the whole story, I wouldn't want to hang around with her anymore. 

            She did not smile.  "Intuition." Was her simple answer.  But I wouldn't drop it that easily. 

            "Why did you kill-"

            "I felt like it." She said sharply, cutting me off.  She wouldn't look at me, and instead just started walking down the street. 

            "Now, that's not very nice." I told her. 

            "Welcome to my life." She said, still in a not very nice tone. 

            "Look, I want to help you, so would you open up a little?" 

            She stopped dead on and looked right at me, and I could see I and said the wrong thing, maybe for personal reasons.   She looked horrified, like now she was certain I was trying to betray her. 

            "Now, wait a moment, love, whatever it is I said, I'm sorry…"  She turned away from me, her chin lowered. 

            I instantly wanted to take back what I had said… why did it have this effect on her? 

            I didn't know what to say.  We were just there, suspended for a moment, neither of us sure what to do next, when I realized she was crying.  I wouldn't have known, but I saw a droplet slide down off her chin.  Not knowing what else to do, I pulled her right up next to me, and we just stood there.

            HOPE'S POV:

            I couldn't believe he had just said that.  Those were the exact words… words which I will never forget… that cost me my whole innocence.  To my brother, no less. 

            For twelve years. Twelve whole years, I had spent sailing the seas, pillaging, ransacking, stealing for no good reason, hoping to forget it all.  Twelve years of my life wasted.  And it still hadn't worked.  I had worked hard… practicing in front of the mirror… not to break down, or feel visible pain.  My eyes were the secret… or rather, they were how I kept the secret.  But then Jack came, and it was like… he brought up all the pain fresh.  I had been kind and open with him for awhile, switching between moods. But I had kept everything a secret.  And now, I couldn't help it.  I broke down, in silent tears, hoping to god that he wouldn't notice that he would just leave me alone.  I needed to be alone so that I could pull myself back together, put back on that pretend facsimile that I could live the way I wanted to.  But every day is the same… I don't have anyone who I can trust. 

            When I was young, I wanted so much to live up to everyone's expectations.  But when people expected you to do things, then when you failed to do them, they would hate you.  I was so naïve, thinking I could be a crowd pleaser.  I felt I had been named Hope for a reason, and that I had to live up to my name… there is always hope.  But getting my ship changed everything. 

            When I got that ship… there was something new to focus on.  I didn't have to live up to expectations… I was free.  But I selfishly wanted more.  My brother Christopher had learned the whereabouts of a certain large pile of gold, and all I had to do was get him to tell me where it was.  It should have been simple enough.  But I was found before my plan could kick in.  After learning what I was after, I was left among my brother's crew.  To be their entertainment.  My brother left me no mercy!  I escaped, but not after my innocence was gone.  I persuaded Chris to tell me where the treasure was with my gun, and then killed him anyway.  

            An eye for an eye. 

            But it was over.  All of my hopes were gone, and I learned the bitter truth; you don't have opportunities unless you're born with them.  I most certainly was not born with opportunities. 

            So here I was.  Tears soaking down my cheeks, after all those times I had tried to hide my pain, my desperate need to get somewhere through all of the people trying to bring me down. 

            And then Jack did something that scared me more than anything of my whole life five times over.  He pulled me close to him, and held me tight against his torso until my tears stopped. 

            I had never had anyone to talk to… to understand everything I had been through.  And I didn't trust Jack.  Any minute now he could just leave me behind to find my ship on my own.  The only friends and hope's I've ever had have all betrayed me. 

            And that's why it scared me.  I didn't want to get close to Jack, because for all I knew, he could just want to abandon me somewhere. 

            But I didn't have anything else to do.  I just figured… well, It can't get any worse than this, so why don't you just trust him a little? 

            So I hugged him tight, and then told him that we should probably get a room at an inn, because it would get dark soon, and I and some things to tell him… things I had never told anyone else. 

"Oh, and by the way, Hope… about commandeering a ship… why don't we just take mine?"  Jack suggested as we walked toward an inn. 

I gave him a look.  "You could have mentioned that _before _I went to my mother's." 

Jack just shrugged.  "I didn't know the Pearl was in port until after we went into the bar.  I saw a man from my crew there, so we're in luck.  No stealing!"

"What can I say?"  Hope said irritably.  "I'm _thrilled_." 

A/N Ahem… I am very disappointed.  One review!  Utterly pathetic, people.  I really am going to need some opinions soon.  NICE OPINIONS!  Constructive criticism is more than welcome, as long as you say it nicely. Thanks to Alicia tha Skull, At least SOMEONE is reviewing, and if anyone else out there is reading this and not reviewing, shame on you!  Press that little purple button down there please! 


	5. Pointless Conversations

A/N I don't own anything that you have seen or heard from POTC.  

       Jack listened very patiently while I told him all about my past, everything I and worked so hard to hide.  But what did I have to lose?  So I told him everything.  Except… I kept the treasure a secret.  I didn't want to have to split it… I deserved every coin for all that Chris did to me.  Those days when I waited for him to decide what to do with me were torture… literally.  His crew tortured me, scarring my skin, making deep cuts and pressing alcohol and matches onto the wounds.  This was another thing I did not tell Jack… He did not need to know that my body is scarred.  It's not like he'll ever see anything.  Not like I want him to. 

       But after I finished telling him everything, I was scared that he might leave, or not want to help anymore.  But it was the chance I had to take… I wanted him to know so he could decide for himself whether to trust me.  

       But I was becoming painfully aware that in a tight situation, in which I might have to abandon Jack, I might not be able to do it.  I could see Jack was thinking. 

       "Alright, love.  Here's how I see it… there's trust between us, right?  Well, at some point, I might say something so that it seems like I'm betraying you, but I won't.  I swear to god I won't… you understand?"

       "I understand…" I told him, but there was something nagging at my mind at the word 'understand.'  "You should learn French, Jack."

       Jack just shrugged. 

       "French might be useful for you to learn… I will speak it with Luna." I told him.  He shook his head.  

       "Think I'll stick with English for now."

       I just shrugged, and looked at the one bed in the room.  

       "I'll split it with you." Jack said.  But I had other ideas.  I grabbed the blanket off the bed, and the pillow.  There was another for Jack, but he would have to live with no blanket.  

I lay in a corner, head propped on the pillow leaning against the wall, and then I put my hands behind my head.  Jack lay on the mattress, and after a minute, I heard him say;

"Can you sing, Hope?"  

"A little." I told him, lying.  Hell yes I could sing!  I sing beautifully.  

"Have you heard the song 'Yo Ho'?"  

"Yes…" I said, unsure what he was asking.  

"Sing it." He said, prodding me on.  

"No." I laughed.  

"But you do know the song… and you do know the meaning of pirate, so you're not that bad a pirate."  He said.  

"That doesn't make you a pirate."  I told him.  

We were both quiet until finally, I fell asleep.  

But then I heard a noise.  It was very soft, but somehow I am too light a sleeper.  I couldn't help it… whatever it was had woken me up.  I heard something right next to me, and then uneven breathing.  

Jack was not asleep.  

The stupid jerk couldn't even learn to be quiet.  I suppose if you were hiding fro redcoat it would work, but you have to be much quieter than that if you're going to try and sneak up on me.  I hear everything.  

"Jack, would you go to sleep and stop staring at me?" I told him, keeping my eyes closed.  I could feel his surprise… he jumped slightly when I opened my mouth.  

"Of course, love, I was just testing…" He lied.  I could tell it was a lie… but I couldn't figure out why he would just sit there and stare at me.  It was unsettling.  

"Well, don't." I told him, and he got up to go back to the bed.  

"Thanks for taking the floor, love."  

"I don't like pet names."  

"Fine.  Hope."  

"You're welcome."

"Really, I've never had a woman sleep on the floor before."  

I was now extremely curious.  

"So… you have had a woman sleep in your bed before?"  

"Of course!"  

"Without you in it?"    

"Um…"  

"That's what I thought."  

"And this matters because?" 

"Never mind."  

"No, really.  Why do you care?"  

"I don't, okay?"  I don't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this.  

"Okay…"  

But it was quite obvious that he thought I was somewhat bothered by the new information.  Of course not.  Actually, this wasn't new to me… rumors following him had told me of his loose ways with women.  But what did it matter?

"Actually," I told him.  "I can't sleep, so I think I'll go downstairs"  

"I'd be glad to join you for more rum, if that's what you're doing."  He said, sitting up.  

"Well, feel free to just tag along behind me everywhere, like a little puppy dog."  

"I would be honored."  

       "Are you honestly going to come?"  

       He paused for a moment.  "Actually, I think I'll just try to sleep some more."  

       "Alright then, see you in the morning."  

       And I went downstairs to the bar.  

       Jack's POV:

       I fully expect that when I go down there in the morning, she will be drunk.  

       Oh well.  Good night.  


	6. Meet Sophie

**A/N Ok, here's your update!  I know that it took me awhile to post, since I've been working on other stories… but I assure you that there is no way I could forget about this story.  My friends would kill me.  Only so far, I'm positively sure that there is nobody reading this except them.  If you'd like to prove me wrong, REVIEW!  Please?  This chapter doesn't have much Hope in it, but… I hope you like it. **

***~***

            When Jack woke up there was a soft light filtering into the room, suggesting that it was morning, so he rolled out of the bed and went downstairs to the Tavern to see if Hope was still there.  

            She was sitting in the corner on a stool, leaning against the wall with her feet propped up on the table, and in her hand was a dirty mug, half full of rum. Her hat cast a shadow over her face, and her dark hair curled slightly over her shoulder.  For a moment, Jack thought she looked almost pretty… but she was too small.  He stepped closer, and she looked up at him, and he saw signs of weariness in her normally strong eyes.  

            "You need to get to sleep."  He said.  

            "I wouldn't be able to sleep with you in the same room." She told him.  

            "I thought you said you trusted me?"  Jack said, taking the rum from her hands.  "How much rum have did you drink?  Are you drunk?"  

            "No."  She said, standing up.  "I thought I trusted you too, but apparently not."  

            "Well, then…" 

            "Can't we just leave?  We have lingered here too long."  

            "No.  You can't leave when you're so tired."

            "Couldn't I just sleep on your ship?"  

            Jack looked at her for a moment, and he thought about this.  

            "You would feel comfortable sleeping in my quarters?" He asked her finally.  

            "No, actually."  She said sheepishly.   Jack smiled and handed her the keys to the room.  

            "Go get some sleep."  He said.  She took them and stood up.  

            "Where are you going?"  

            Jack rubbed his forehead and thought about this.  "I need to relax a bit.  I might go get some rum, and maybe some company."  

            Hope frowned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."  

            Jack grinned.  "Jealous?"  

            But she wasn't smiling, or blushing.  "No.  I don't think it's a good idea, Jack.  One of these days, something is going to go wrong.  I grew up in the brothels; I know how those ladies think.  If one of them could figure out a way to get the money without doing the job…" 

            Jack sighed and stood up.  "I appreciate your concern, lass, but nothing's happened so far, and I don't think anything is _going to happen.  I can take care of myself, you know."  _

            She made no reply to this, only turned to go back upstairs to the room.  

            Jack walked down the streets of Tortuga, wondering if he could possibly get any company during the day.  He felt like he needed to relax, but there didn't seem to be any women available this time of day.  So he went into a tavern a little ways down and ordered a drink.  Maybe by the time he got drunk, there would be women available.  

            ***_later***_

            Jack picked up his rum bottle and left the tavern, swaying quite a bit more than when he went in.  He spent the day in there, and he was still conscious… he felt immensely proud of himself.  He turned to the street corners to find a girl.  

            Two of the things he prided himself on were his ability to handle large amounts of rum, and the fact that he knew every available woman in Tortuga.  He was always looking to meet new ones.  

            On this day, there was a new woman on the corner, who drew his fancy easily.  She had the look of newness around her, but she seemed resigned to her job, and looked well-trained.  She had curling dark brown locks and a dirty green dress that was not extremely revealing, but revealing enough, and she wasn't wearing anywhere near as much makeup as most women.  He walked up to her and grinned.  

            "Hey, handsome.  Need some company?"  She asked him, smiling flirtatiously.  

            For a moment, Jack hesitated.  Did he want to go through with this, as usual?  

            "Yes, I do.  Willing to comply?" He asked her, flashing his trademark grin.  

            "Let's get some drinks first."  She said, taking his arm.   Jack didn't tell her that he was already practically passing out from alcohol; he only followed her into a nearby tavern.  

            Glancing at the tavern before they went in, the girl said, "We could get a room upstairs when we're ready.  I'm not going to take you to the brothels."  

            "All right, love." Jack said, stumbling along next to her.  He had no clue what they were doing, but he decided just to follow her around, and he might get what he wanted.  

            "Whatssyer name?"  He asked her.  

            "Sophie."  She said, leading him toward the counter to the bartender.  

            "Right, Soapy."  Jack mumbled, following her.  

            ***_About four drinks later…***_

Sophie and Jack went up to a room, and they both stumbled inside.  They were both carrying nearly full mugs of rum, and although Sophie wasn't nearly as drunk as Jack was, they were both giggling insanely at something Jack had just said.  Falling onto the bed together, Sophie raised her mug of rum and said, "Wait."  

            "What, love?" 

            "Let's have a toast first."  

            "Toast to what, darling?" 

            "Umm…"  

            They both collapsed into more insane giggles.  

            "To the morning."  Sophie said, raising her mug.  

            "Aye, I'll drink to that."  Jack said, and they clanked mugs.  He raised his to his mouth and finished off the mug, and Sophie moved to drink hers… but she didn't drink it.  She held it to her mouth and watched as Jack drank the last in his mug and then fell over, unconscious onto the bed.  

            Moving quickly, Sophie leaned over him with nimble fingers and searched for his bag of coins.  She unhooked it from his belt, and set it on the bed.  Standing up, she pulled off her skirt, and under it was men's clothing.  Pulling off the rest of her outfit, she slipped a loose shirt on and then hooked Jack's pouch onto her belt.  She leaned back over him, and watched him sleep for a moment… he really looked quite harmless while unconscious.  She debated whether to take his jewelry also, but remembering an unfortunate run-in with cursed jewelry that she stole once, she wasn't about to repeat that mistake.  

            She looked at the sleeping man once more and found his tattoo, the sparrow flying over a sun setting over the ocean.  Recognizing it, she smiled.  

            "I hope you don't mind if I borrow this, Captain Jack Sparrow."  She said, jingling his money.  Then she stood up and left the room, still grinning inwardly.  

            ***_later that night***_

            Jack woke up and was confused for a moment.  Standing up, and getting off the bed he was lying on, he nearly fell over with the extreme headache that was pushing at his mind.  He noticed that he felt lighter than before, though, and he remembered in a flash that he was supposed to meet Hope at the tavern at dawn.  It was still dark outside, so he resolved to go down and get another drink before leaving to find Hope.  He got about halfway down the stairs and was already reaching for his money bag to get out the coins, when he realized it was missing.  

            Memories of earlier that night flooded him like a river, and he felt a horrible dreading feeling.  He ran back up to the room and searched frantically for the bag of money, but it was nowhere to be seen.  

            The wench had taken it!  What was her name again?  She would regret ever coming across Captain Jack Sparrow!  

            But he would probably never see her again.  Tortuga wasn't exactly tiny.  She could be anywhere.  Was she even a prostitute?  

            Then he realized that he would have to explain to Hope exactly where his money had gone.  

            Oh, no.  

            ***~***

            Sophie was down at the docks, looking at the ships.  Now that she had money, and a fair amount too by the way it was jingling, she could either buy a pathetic ship, or barter passage on a bigger ship to places where ships were cheaper.  Or, she could steal a ship and save her money. She could…

            Sighing, she sat down on one of the docks and let her feet dangle over the edge, hoping she wouldn't be in anyone's way.  Who was she kidding?  She would never be able to steal a ship, she didn't have the guts.  It was dangerous in Tortuga… who knew what sort of things she would have to barter with in order to secure a passage?  The only people who would barter with women were pirates.  And they didn't barter with _money, _either.   

            She then spotted the most beautiful ship she had ever seen.  It was finely crafted, and the white sails looked new, like they had only recently been swapped for old ones.  Along the side, in bold, beautiful letters, it said _The Black __Pearl__.  _

The name seemed familiar somehow, but she could not remember where it was from, and she couldn't connect it with any danger… but it was such a beautiful ship, and she wanted a closer look.  

            She crept up onto the deck and took a look around, running her fingers over the helm and over the railing of the ship.  On an impulse, she went downstairs to the captain's quarters and looked around.  It was like, her dream ship.  

            _Only it wasn't hers.  _

But she couldn't bear to just leave it behind, never come back again and see this ship.  

            She slid underneath the bed.  She would be a stowaway.  


	7. I'll be having my money back now

A/N hope you like it.  

            Hope crossed her arms over her chest and gave Jack a skeptical look.  The two of them were standing in the bar that Jack had left her in previously, and Jack was staring at the floor sheepishly while Hope tried to wiggle an explanation out of him.  

            "So you're telling me that you were chased down the street by a load of men with sharp swords threatening to kill you unless you paid them back for…"

            "For all the rum I've drunken in their bars that went unpaid."  Jack cut in.  

            "Right, and then you finally called a truce and gave them all the money in your pouch."  Hope said.  

            "Yes."  

            "And the money in your pouch happened to be exactly the right amount that you needed?"  

            Jack hesitated.  "Yes…" he said finally.  

            "And they took your pouch too?"  Hope said, still staring at him skeptically.  

            Jack sighed.  "Look, I'm telling the truth!"  

            She put a hand on her forehead.  "I never said that you weren't telling the truth, Jack.  But this turn of events doesn't make anything any easier."  

            Jack thought about this for a moment.  "Why do we need that money?  You weren't thinking of paying Luna to get your ship back?  With _my money?"  _

            "Of course not, Jack."  

            "Right, so I don't see how this matters."  

            Hope looked at him for another moment, and then shook her head.  "Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer.  Is your ship ready to leave?"  

            "Yes, but where are we going?"  

            Hope was already halfway to the door, and she glanced back at him momentarily, gesturing for him to follow her down to the docks.  

            "I know what Luna wants.  She needs me because I am the only one that knows where it is."  

            "But that doesn't change the fact that we have no idea where she is.  And where is the profit in this for me?"  

            Hope searched his face for a moment.  "I promise you there will be a reward, if all goes well."  

            They had come to the Pearl.  Jack climbed aboard first, with Hope following.  

            "Well, welcome to the Pearl, Captain Hope.  Obviously you know more than you let on about Luna, so I suppose you will do all of the navigation and planning… does that mean that my only part in this plan is for the transportation?  I take you where you need to go, and then get my reward?"  

            "Unfortunately yes."  Hope said, looking around, her gaze falling on the helm and then quickly shifting to the cabins when she noticed Jack watching her with interest.  "Um… where shall I be staying?"  

            Jack thought about this for a moment.  "You could share the captain's quarters with me, or…" He noticed the look she was giving him when he said this, and quickly changed this sentence.  "Or, you could have the captain's quarters and I will take the spare cabin."  Hope looked slightly amused, but she wasn't smiling.  

            "I'll be in the captain's quarters, then, while I get settled.  Leave this port and I'll be up there soon to tell you where to go."

            Jack shrugged.  "Okay.  Just… um, stay out of my desk.  And my rum."  Hope nodded and headed downstairs.  

            She hesitated before opening the door to his quarters…the last time she had been in someone else's captain's quarters, it had been her brothers.  That had not gone well.  

            She was startled when she heard the faintest noise from behind the door.  Was there someone else in there?  Who was it?  She opened the door quietly and slowly, trying not to make any noise, but when she got in, she was relieved, and breathed a sigh of relief.  There was nobody in this room.  She stepped forward and took off her boots quickly, lying back on the bed and closing her eyes for a moment.  She breathed in the scent of this room, and first caught the scent of the salty air coming in through the open window, and then another, fouler smell, which she didn't want to know where it was from.  But she was curious, and on second sniff, she knew what it was.  

            A sweaty, humid smell, that had come to her only once before.  This smell brought painful memories to the surface, and she desperately shoved them down.  

            _It was the bed.  Now that she knew what the smell was, she was quite disgusted.  How many women had Jack had his way with on this bed?  She sprang off the bed and stared at it for a moment, before reaching down and ripping the sheets off of it.  All of them, even the pillowcase on the pillow, until nothing was left but the bare mattress and pillow.  _

            The sheets were black.  _Of course, she thought to herself.  _The Black ___Pearl__… how typical.  There was nothing truly wrong with them, but that smell was invading her mind, driving her crazy.  She stared at the sheets for a moment, just wadded up there on the floor, and then decided she would ask Jack about different sheets.  _

            And if they didn't have any, she would sleep without sheets.  She wouldn't sleep on those sheets… _She couldn't.  _

A coughing noise from behind her made her turn around suddenly.  She looked around to see where it was coming from… but there was nothing behind her but the bed.  

            She dropped down to the floor and looked under the large bed, peering into the darkness.

            And she could swear she saw eyes.  

            She was startled by the fierce green eyes staring back at her, and she leapt up from the floor and looked back at the bed for another moment before turning around to get Jack.  

            But he was already there, standing right behind her. 

            "How long have you been there?"  She asked him carefully.  

            "I just came in a few seconds ago.  You look like you've seen a ghost.  What's wrong?  And why are my sheets on the floor?"  

            "I don't like them."  Hope said firmly.  "They… I don't like them.  And…" She leaned closer to Jack.  "You have some something under your bed.  A pet of some sort, or is it a stowaway?"  

            Jack was frowning.  He took a few silent steps toward the bed, and then very suddenly and quietly dropped down beside it and looked under.  

            "Come out of there right now."  He said quietly to whatever was under the bed.  

            Both Hope and Jack gaped at the person who slid out from under the bed.  It was a woman with dark brown curls and green eyes, and only lightly tanned skin.  She jingled heavily when she moved, and Jack grabbed her arm and dragged her off the floor quickly when he saw her.  

            Her eyes grew large when she set her eyes on him, and for a moment the three people in the room were all wide eyed and staring at each other, until Jack broke the silence.  

            "I'll be having my money back now."  


	8. Forking Around

Just to bring you back…

"I'll be having my money back now."

Jack looked furious, but it was nothing compared to what Hope looked like.  Sophie and Hope both ignored Jack; because they were too busy gaping at each other. 

            "Well, if it isn't Sophie Gold."  Hope said resentfully.  

            Sophie tucked a brown curl behind her ear and tried to look dignified.  "So we meet again, Hope Raven."  

            "It's _Captain Hope Raven."  Hope said with a touch of irritation.  _

            "This is your ship?"  Sophie said, genuinely surprised.  "It's the most beautiful ship I've ever seen."  

            "Why thank ye!"  Jack butted in, grinning a little.  Hope gritted her teeth and Jack quickly wiped off the grin and remembered that this was the wench who had stolen his money.  

            "No, it isn't my ship, Sophie, and flattery will get you nowhere."  

            "Oh yes it will!"  Jack said, raising a finger.  Hope glared at him.  

            "Oh, um, yeah.  Listen, wench, I really need that money so I'd appreciate it if you'd just fork it over."  

            "Have you ever used a fork?"  Sophie said curiously.  

            "YES!"  Jack said.  "But that's not the point!"  

            "Well if you had used a fork then you would have found out the forks are mainly used to spear things with their prongs.  It would be very hard to poke holes into any coins so I'm afraid I can't fork over any money to you.  Unless you want to do it, but it seems a rather pointless task… after all, who would want to exchange money that has holes in it?"  Sophie said.  She grinned at him, and Jack wondered if she was being serious or if she was just messing with him.  

            "FINE.  I get it. Just… give… me… the money… you… took."  He said this very slowly and with gestures so that she would be sure to understand.

            "I can't do that either."  She said firmly.  

            "Why not?"  

            "Because I have rightfully stolen it and now it is mine.  If it were to be yours again, you would either have to steal it or I would have to give it to you, since it is mine to give.  But, I don't really want to give it away so I'm afraid you're out of luck."  

            "I could just steal it."  Jack said thoughtfully.  

            "You really think you could?"  Sophie said, starting to grin again.  

            "Yeah."  Jack said.  And after he said that, Hope, who had gone around behind her, had hit her over the head with a bottle of rum.  The rum bottle, (which was full) had smashed and there were shards of glass everywhere, not to mention spilled rum.  

            Jack looked at the rum in dismay.  "You didn't have to do that."  He commented moodily.  

            "What else was I going to hit her with, the sheets?  I'm sure that would have worked great."  Hope said sarcastically.  "But anyways, I had to do something to shut her up… she can go on for hours you know."    

            "How do you know that wench?"  Jack asked.  

            "Sophie?  Oh, just one o' me childhood friends."  She mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'betrayers' but Jack didn't hear.  But then Hope turned to him.  

            "Sophie was the one who stole your money?  Jack, you told me…" 

            "I know what I told you, ok?"  Jack said, sighing.  

            "You should have told me the truth, Jack."  

            "What, so you could make fun of me?  I like to have a name for myself, and a little bit of pride, and I don't want to leaking out that a strumpet like her robbed the great Captain Jack Sparrow."  Jack said, glancing at her to make sure she wasn't offended.  

            "I- well… yeah, that does sound like something I'd do."  Hope admitted.  She narrowed her eyes suddenly.  "The Great Captain Jack Sparrow?"  She asked sarcastically.  "Oh, yeah.  Riiiiiight.  We all bow to the great Captain Jack Sparrow."  

            "Absolutely."  Jack said with a serious face.  Hope grinned and then looked back down at Sophie, lying unconscious on the floor.  

            She bent over the girl and pulled at the jacket that Sophie was wearing.  Inside of it, the seam was ripped and the lining torn.  There was a badly sewn on button keeping the torn seam closed, but Hope ripped it off and emptied the contents of her jacket, which was more than just what she took from Jack.  All the coins spilled out on the floor, and Jack looked at her suspiciously.  

            "How did you know about that?"  

            "Sophie's trick.  I told you, we grew up together in the brothels, even though our ma's didn't get along.  You know, her mom worked there and my mother runs the place.  Her mother was convinced that she got all the bad customers on purpose.  But while I was there with her, she showed me a few of the little things she came up with so she could be a thief for a living.  We were both determined not to end up like our mothers."  

            "Uh huh…" Jack said, trying to sound like he understood.  

            "She always liked boats too though.  Probably the only reason she came on the Pearl was because… well…"

            "Say it…"  Jack said, grinning.  

            "Well the Pearl isn't exactly an ugly ship."  Hope said with an irritated tone.  "Oh, come on… I'm not about to deny it… _Stop grinning like that!"  _

            When Sophie awoke, she found herself in a cell.  

            A brig.  

            On the ocean.  

            Damn.  

            But at the same time, she was very happy.  She was sailing!  Her whole life she had wanted to sail the ocean on a ship.  

            Although, it would have been better if she could have avoided the brig… out of all the ships to stowaway on, why did it have to be Hope's ship?  

            Well, she could easily find a way to get out of this position… um… hopefully.  And if not, she could always bribe her way out, with…

            Suddenly she realized she felt a lot less weight setting on her upper body.  She pulled off her jacket and inspected it, only to find with dismay that the button had been torn off and her makeshift pocket was open… damn that Hope!  She had taken all of Sophie's freedom money!  

            She pouted and moped a bit until she decided to figure out another way to get out.  

            The keys were hanging on the wall across from her cell.  

            How to get to them…

            She watched them for about ten minutes, willing them to fly to her with her mind… 

            But that didn't seem to be working, so she slid as close as she could (within the limits of the cell) to the keys and reached out, trying to brush them with her fingertips at least.  

            She was a good four feet off.  And she was beginning to think she didn't like this ship after all… there was too much bloody room.  

            She looked at the metal bars which were shaped in a crosshatched way and frowned.  If they had been just bars, perhaps she could have slid through sideways… but knowing her luck, that wouldn't have worked anyway.  

            Looking around her cell, she paced around kicking at the water at her feet and tried to think.  

            She wondered with a touch of amusement if that was a fork she saw floating in the murky water.  

            But no… she didn't even want to _think _about what was floating around in this disgusting water.  

            So for now she would just have to wait…

            Damn.  She sat down and sighed to herself, looking around the cell impatiently.  

            "I hate waiting."  


	9. Hope's Vendetta

A/N That last chapter was fun to write. I don't know what I'm going to do with this one but I have all the time in the world so I'll think of something.  

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~

            Hope counted the coins lying on the table in front of her and whistled.  My, my, Sophie had been a busy girl.  She wondered how much Jack had lost.  It couldn't have been this much.  A brown skinned woman walked into the room and sat across from her at the table.  

            "Anamaria."  The woman said, holding out her hand.  

            "Captain Hope."  Hope said, shaking the hand extended to her.  

            "Yes, I know."  Anamaria said, "Captain Sparrow told the whole crew about you and your ship.  I'm very sorry.  I lost my ship too."  Anamaria sent a murderous glare in the general direction of the helm (where of course, Jack was standing, as usual.)

            After that, the two women were silent.  What could they say to each other?  Neither was the type to trust easily.  Both trusted Jack, but both were still wary of him.  

            Hope finally got up from the table and walked out on deck to where Jack was standing at the helm, humming 'A Pirates Life for Me,' his back to her.

            Hope grinned as an idea came to her.  

            Being as quiet as she could, she crept closer to him, careful not to be any louder than his humming.  Suddenly he stopped midwhistle and seemed to listen for her.  She froze.  

            He started to whistle again and she relaxed.  Finally she was right behind him; she pulled her dagger off her belt, meaning to surprise him.  

            "Hello, Hope."  He said, and she sighed.  

            "It's Captain, you know."  She corrected, and touched one of the knobs on the helm, opening her mouth to ask a question.  He stopped her before she could say anything, and pulled her hand off the helm, giving her a warning look.  She glared at him but asked her question anyway.  

            "How much money did Sophie steal from you?"  

            "I think it was about five pounds."  

            "That's all?"  Hope asked.  

            "What, did you figure I would risk having more than five pounds stolen from me at one time?  I keep more on the Pearl."  He said with a bit of an irritated tone, and then suddenly he clutched the wheel tighter as a big gust of wind rocked the ship.  From Jack's cabin came the noise of little objects hitting the floor.  

            "The money!"  Hope said, and spun around, going back into his cabin where the money had been laid on the table.  She got there just in time to see the coins roll through a little hole at the bottom of the wall and drop down into the hold.  She cursed and turned around, going back out on deck and then downstairs to the hold.  

            And then she knew.  The money had fallen through the hole, and down into the…

            Brig. 

****^****

            Sophie was sitting in her cell, mindlessly drawing marks on the wall for every second that went by.  She knew, of course, that the custom was to draw one mark for every day… but after she drew one mark, that got sort of boring, so she started counting seconds, and that was much more entertaining. At least if she was counting, she wouldn't be focused on the dirty water sloshing on the floor of the brig.  

            And that was when it hit her.  Literally.  All of her money fell onto her head, and for once she wasn't glad that there was so much.  But she was overjoyed that she had her money back.  

            And the money was falling in the disgusting water with little _plunks._

            She found herself scrunching up her nose just to reach into the water, but then the next second the boat rocked and all the water was going to the other side of the boat… and the money with it.  

            Then the boat rocked back and the water was all on her side again, and she frantically tried to grab her coins as they went by… but then the boat rocked again and she waited for the money to come back.  This went on for quite some time with no success, until she heard footsteps and somebody came down.  

            "Hello, Sophie."  

            "Hello," Sophie said, not really paying any attention.  She was more focused on catching the money as it went by.  Hope walked right up next to the bars and rapped them impatiently. 

            "Sophie, why did you tell my mother what I was planning all those years ago?"  

            Sophie looked up, for the moment not focused on her money.  Or perhaps she was always focused on money… "She paid me."  Sophie answered simply.  

            "Sophie!  You were my best friend!  But you would screw me over for just a little bit of money?"  

            Sophie stood up so she was looking down on Hope instead of up.  "Hope, with the money my mother was getting from all the cheap customers, she had barely enough for herself, much less for me.  I had to take what I was given, and when offered something, how can you expect me to pass that up?  When you steal things for a living, it gets to a point where you forget what a gift is."  

            Hope refused to let the point go so quickly.  "You were supposed to be my friend!  I trusted you."  

            "Well you shouldn't have."  Sophie said, with a decided tone, as if she was finished with the conversation.  She sat down in the cell again and refused to offer responses to anything Hope said.  

            And meanwhile, Hope was getting more and more irritated.  She looked at Sophie and then at the door, as if willing herself to leave the room… but then she looked at the keys to the cell and made up her mind.  

            She grabbed the keys and quickly went to Sophie's cell, fumbling with the lock for a moment.  Sophie sat up and looked alarmed.  

            "What are you doing?"  She asked.  

            "Killing you."  Hope said calmly, finally unlocking the door.  But when she tried to open it… it wouldn't come open.  She looked at Sophie… Sophie had the toe of her boot curled under the bar, keeping it from moving.  Sophie's face was serious as she stared at Hope.  

            Hope yanked on the door, but it didn't come open.  Finally, she gave up.  But Sophie didn't.  Her foot stayed in that place, so there was no chance that Hope would be able to surprise her.  Clearly Hope was not strong enough to open the door with Sophie's foot in the way.  

            Hope groaned and stomped up the stairs.  "JACK!  HELP ME OPEN THE DOOR!"  She called over the deck, but Jack wasn't at the helm.  She went into his cabin to find him.  

            Meanwhile, Sophie stood up in her cell.  She inspected the lock which had been opened, and then pushed the door open and stepped out, grinning.  Now… where to hide?  It would have to be a place where nobody would find her.  

            On the other hand, the idea that Hope was trying to kill her was not a friendly concept.  She picked up the keys off the floor and locked herself inside the cell, jingling the keys in one hand and grinning at her own twisted cleverness.  Now the only person who could open this cell would be herself.  

            .


	10. The Sky Is Falling

"JACK!"  Hope yelled to him when she burst through his cabin door.  "Open her door _right now!"_

"What?  Huh?  I'm awake!"  Jack yelled back groggily, obviously falling asleep where he sat at the table.  There was a flask of rum sitting in front of him and it was half empty, as Hope could clearly see.  Upon realizing he was maybe a little bit drunk, she grew a bit more understanding in the space of a few seconds.  Walking around behind him to try and help him up, she noticed that there were at least ten empty flasks on the floor behind him.  She picked one up and sniffed, and then all of a sudden she wasn't so understanding anymore.  

            "You're _drunk?  _How could you be so stupid!  I thought you had more self-control than that."  She smacked the back of his head with the rum bottle and he jumped up, shouting "THE SKY IS FALLING!  RUN!"  

            Hope sighed and collapsed in one of the chairs, rolling her eyes as Jack proceeded to start running and then trip over a chair, falling unconscious onto the floor.  

            ***~***

            Jack awoke on the floor and was not sure how he got there.  Looking up, he saw that Hope was sitting nearby on a chair, looking down at him with obvious distaste.  

            "Finally, you've come into your senses again.  Now help me get the door to the cell open so I can kill Sophie."  

            "What?"  Jack asked, trying to get his eyes focused and get rid of the headache which was disorienting him.  

            "You got drunk.  Meanwhile, I went down to Sophie's cell and she made me mad so I unlocked the door, but I couldn't get it open cuz she had her foot in the way.  I need you to open the door for me."  

            "Wait, _what?"  _Jack asked, sitting up.  "Why didn't you just shoot her?  And… you left the cell unlocked?"  

            Hope contemplated what he said for a moment, her mouth falling open and her eyes growing wider.  

            "I couldn't have _shot _her…"  

            "No, of course you couldn't have."  Jack said sarcastically.  He thought about this for a moment.  "Why couldn't you have?"  

            "Because… because that would be cruel!  She doesn't have a chance to… defend herself!"  

            Jack instantly agreed with this statement, seeing as how he didn't want Hope to hit him with an empty rum bottle again.  His head hurt enough already.  

            Then he thought about what he has just agreed to.  "But… you said you wanted to kill her anyway, so why didn't you just shoot her?"  

            Hope stared at him for another moment, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.  

            "Never mind."  Jack mumbled.  "You'd just like to think you're so mysterious all the time… everybody makes mistakes so quit pretending like you had a reason to not shoot her.  Now, listen to me… we're going to very calmly, go down into the brig and assess the situation.  Agreed?"  

            Hope shot him a strange look.  "Jack… Sophie tends to be… unorthodox."  

            "I think I understand that."  Jack said with an exasperated tone.  "I'm unorthodox, you're unorthodox, we're all unorthodox, and she can just join the club."  

            "No, I mean… I think there's something… wrong in her head."  

            Jack stared.  "The woman is obsessed with forks.  How harmful can she be?"  

            ***~***

            Very harmful, Jack realized later on as he and Hope were peering through the bars at the cheekily grinning Sophie.  

            The woman was making him want to kill himself, just to get her annoying grin out of his head.  "Why on earth, Sophie…" Hope began to say, but Sophie cut her off.  

            "You know, I decided I like this cell.  I think I want to stay here for a long, long time."  Sophie said, absentmindedly tossing the keys back and forth in her hands.  Hope placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath.  

            "I am never going to get anything done while _you _are on this ship.  I'm supposed to be concentrating on my plan for getting my ship back, but _nooooo…"  _

Jack looked back and forth from the two women.  "Hope, as long as she's in the brig, she can't really do anything to mess up your plan."  

            "What plan?"  Sophie said, leaning forward eagerly.  "I want to help!"  

Hope looked meaningfully at Jack.  

            "Jack, can I talk to you?"  

            "Sure."  Jack said, shrugging.  He didn't move.

            "Over there."  Hope pointed to the corner.  

            "Oh."  

            ***

            Jack and Hope went into the corner and she sighed, rubbing her forehead again.  "We need to get rid of her.  Just her… being here, on the ship makes it so I can't think straight."  

            "Well, what do you want to do?  You don't want to kill her…"

            "But she has the keys!  She could get out at any time."  

            "Could murder us in our sleep…"  Jack said, not really thinking.  

Hope's eyes grew wide.  "You think so?" 

"No, no.  I don't think so."  Jack said quickly.

The conversation was interrupted by a strange noise coming from Sophie's cell.  She had pulled one of the useless keys off the ring, and was now chewing in the end.  

"What are you doing?"  Hope asked, horrified.  "You don't know where that's been."  

"I know where it is now."  Sophie said, continuing to chew on the end of the key.  

"Why are you…?" Jack was confused. 

"I wanted something to chew on."  Sophie said simply.  

"I think that's disgusting."  Jack said, staring at her.  

"I care what you think."  Sophie said sarcastically.  

 For a moment, the three of them were all just staring at each other.  

Jack threw his hat down on the floor and stomped on it in frustration, watching it crumple and then start to float to the other side of the boat in the murky water.  Jack watched it for a moment and then seemed to realize he had just stomped _on his hat, _and went to retrieve it.  Hope grabbed him by the hair and leaned close to his ear to whisper;  "We have to get out of here NOW otherwise she'll start to think that we have a weakness… that we can't stand her!  Now, Jack.  We're leaving."  

Jack eyed his hat and whimpered as Hope dragged him up the stairs.  

Sophie watched as the hat floated down to her end of the brig again.  Picking it up, she pulled it through the bars and set the damp hat on her head, grinning.  

"No more falling money can hurt me _now!"  _


	11. AN help!

Hey, my people! This has been the craziest summer for me, like, EVER, especially because my family is moving and I haven't even STARTED packing and all... absolutely no time to write, and when I do have free time, I am absolutely loaded to the gills with writers block. But enough excuses!  
  
Actually the main reason I stopped writing this story is that there is a major glitch in the storyline. I don't think anybody noticed except for becchristian87 (see, you're not stupid, you pay attention to details!)

When I started this story, I was actually quite sure when it took place. I think about halfway through, I changed my mind, because they ended up sailing on Jack's ship from Tortuga, and I never really explained how the ship got there in the first place, where it had been all this time, and why Jack hadn't mentioned his ship was in port in the first place, so that Hope didn't have to worry about going to her childhood home.

The reason is because I forgot and did not realize this glitch until many chapters later. I also am not motivated to fix this glitch, since I am perfectly happy with how my later chapters have come out, (except, of course, for the glaring obvious problem that they are sailing on the Pearl, when I don't actually know where the Pearl was supposed to be during this time) I will fix it if I receive enough complaints, and I should fix it because otherwise it is a horrible mark on how good an author I am, but I kind of need help. If there are any ideas on a good way to slip in some explanation as to how the Pearl ended up there, I would love to hear them! Down with writers block!  
  
Thx, I love all of my wonderful reviewers, and again, I apologize for the inconvenience. Don't be mad at me!  
  
And sorry that this isn't an update, but as I think I mentioned before, I don't want to continue this story until I am sure it makes enough sense.


End file.
